


Grounded

by Hellosunshinemyoldfriend



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellosunshinemyoldfriend/pseuds/Hellosunshinemyoldfriend
Summary: Sonny gets grounded by Usnavi after sneaking out in the middle of the night





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is actually my first attempt at writing fanfiction but this was a headcannon posted on https://pika-ace.tumblr.com/ and it would not leave me alone.  
> I'm not sure if I'm happy with it but ehh its a first step. Shout out to Pikaace for the idea!

  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Where is he?"   
  
"He better be okay"  
  
"I'm going to  _kill_ him"   
  
Usnavi paced furiously up and down the small kitchen muttering to himself as he glanced at the clock on the oven for what felt like the millionth time.  
  
It was nearly one o'clock in the morning and Usnavi De la Vega was minutes away from pulling his hair out in worry. His cousin, his ** _fifteen_** year old cousin had snuck out of the apartment and Usnavi had only discovered this an hour ago when he'd gone to check on Sonny before heading to bed himself.  
Sonny who had been in bed since ten o'clock, well who was suppose to have been in bed since ten o'clock Usnavi had no idea what time his cousin had snuck out, down the fire escape apparently because he definitely hadn't left through the front door.   
  
Sonny had been going through a bit of a rebellious phase lately and Usnavi being the good cousin he was, had been cutting the kid some slack. It was his first year of high school and he had the whole teenage hormones thing going on and Usnavi was sympathetic - he could remember how it felt to be angry at the world, but now Sonny had gone too far. He was Usnavi's responsibility right now and if anything had happened to his baby cousin on his watch, well he'd never forgive himself.   
  
Usnavi had no idea what to do. Abuela Claudia was out of town for the weekend and Sonny's Mom was once again working back-to-back shifts. So Usnavi waited and paced and got increasingly anxious as the minutes ticked by. He'd just crossed the room to call his Tia and tell her he'd lost her son when the front door opened and Sonny strolled in like it wasn't the middle of the night.   
  
Usnavi was across the room in a heart beat pulling his cousin into his chest tightly, relief flooding through him.  
  
" **SONNY!"**  
  
He pushed Sonny away again before the boy had a chance to say anything

  
"Where the  _hell_ were you?!?" Usnavi asked in a furious voice "Do you know how worried I was?!"   
  
  
"Chill out Navi. I was just hanging out with some friends." Sonny said nonchalantly as he tried to step around him.  
  
Usnavi grabbed his arm and pulled Sonny back in front of him "Chill out? Seriously Sonny, I can't believe you."  
  
He let go of his cousin and forced himself to take a step back, something that didn't go unnoticed by Sonny.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking sneaking out like that?" Usnavi demanded "Do you have any idea how worried I was? What do you think your Mom would say?!"   
  
Sonny snorted "Like she'd care, its not like she's ever here, and don't pretend you care either" he said crossing his arms like a petulant child   
  
"Sonny you know that's not true, your Mom and I bothcare about you so much, I was worried sick! I had no idea where you were or if you were even okay. You're not stupid Son' you know better then to pull a stunt like this" Usnavi exclaimed.  
  
Sonny rolled his eyes "Whatever, are we done here?"   
  
Usnavi could feel his blood pressure rising "No we are  **NOT** 'done here'. What the hell is wrong with you? I know you've been having kind of a hard time, and I have been cutting you so much slack but I'm done with ignoring the fact that you're acting like a brat-"  
  
"Screw you Usnavi! you're not my Dad" Sonny interrupted before pushing past Usnavi angrily.   
  
**"Sonny Mateo De la Vega!"**  
  
Sonny felt himself freeze and slowly turn around to face Usnavi. Meanwhile Usnavi was forcing himself to take several deep breaths.   
  
"You know what? - You're right I'm not your Dad, but I care about you, and you can't be sneaking out late at night doing God knows what. Its _dangerous_ Sonny." Usnavi sighed tiredly "Just go to bed, we'll talk about this tomorrow."   
  
Sonny scoffed "Jeez Usnavi I'm not a little kid so stop treating me like one"  
  
Usnavi felt what little patience he had snap with that remark. "Maybe I'll stop treating you like a little kid when you stop acting like one. That's it - you're grounded!!"   
  
Silence settled heavily between the two cousins. Sonny stammered as he struggled to form a coherent response "But..but..I...you..."   
  
Usnavi wasn't sure which one of them was more shocked but he stood his ground "Two weeks- You go to school, to the bodega, and you come home that's it."   
  
"You can't do that!" Sonny said sounding unsure.  
  
"I just did, and if you want to keep acting like a little boy and throw another tantrum I'll make it three weeks. We clear?" Usnavi said firmly  
  
Sonny stammered for a response before looking at his feet sheepishly, and mumbling a quiet "Si" His cheeks reddening rapidly.   
  
Usnavi sighed tiredly "I love you _Mijo_   and I don't like being a hardass but what happened tonight can't happen again, you scared the hell out of me. I didn't know where you were or if you were okay. I mean... _God Sonny"_ Usnavi's voice cracked slightly "What if something happened to you? It's my job to protect you and I can't do that If I don't even know where you are."   
  
Sonny suddenly felt very guilty, he knew that more then anything Usnavi feared losing what little family he had left and the reality of what he'd put his cousin through hit him hard, he bit his lip to fight the sudden tears that welled up in his eyes "I..." He took a shaky breath "I'm sorry Snavi'. I just...thought if these kids liked me..." his voice wobbled unsteadily as he thought about the awful things he'd just said to his cousin, there was no excuse. "I'm really _really_ sorry, I shouldn't have- God what I said was.." he felt his cheeks get hot as tears fell from his eyes.  
  
  
Usnavi quickly crossed the room, pulling his baby cousin into a tight hug. Sonny continued to mumble apologizes into Usnavi's shirt as his cousin rubbed circles into his back soothingly, "Are these the kids that have been messing with you?" Usnavi asked gently.  
  
Sonny didn't respond which was enough of an answer for Usnavi and he made a mental note to talk to Benny the next day. Like Usnavi Benny didn't take kindly to people messing with their little brother.   
  
  
But that was a problem for tomorrow, right now Usnavi just wanted to get Sonny calmed down and tucked into bed, and then grab a few hours of sleep himself before getting up at the crack of dawn to open the bodega.   
  
  
Usnavi pulled away from Sonny, keeping one arm around his shoulders, "C'mon Mijo, its way past your bedtime." Sonny rubbed a hand over his tear stained face self-consciously as they walked into the room they shared.  
  
Neither of them said anything as they changed into their pajamas and Usnavi didn't say anything when instead of getting into his own bed Sonny curled up beside him, he just wrapped an arm around his cousin, grateful that he was home and he was safe. A shiver went up Usnavi's spine as he thought about all the things that could've happened to Sonny that night and he pulled Sonny closer to his chest subconsciously.   
  
"You're still grounded" Usnavi said lightly   
  
"Kay'" Sonny mumbled tiredly "Love you Navi'"   
  
"I love you too Mijo"  
  
  
They still had a lot to talk about tomorrow but for now Sonny was safe in his arms and that was all Usnavi could ask for.   
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
    
, 


End file.
